minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Below the Bedrock/Plot
"Below the Bedrock" is the fourth episode of Minecraft: Story Mode - Season Two. Plot Chapter 1 After escaping the Sunshine Institute, Jesse's Gang navigate down the diamond tower they just leaped down from. Along the way, Xara guides everyone down safely, showing them the view of The Underneath from the tower and the room where Romeo killed Fred while he and Xara fought Romeo for control of the world. In the middle of the trip, a Giant Enderman suddenly appears in front of the tower, forcing the group to jump down faster and be in pursuit of The Oasis, Xara's city. Meanwhile, Jesse suddenly spots a figure dressed in ninja attire (who was first seen from the epilogue of the last episode) in the distance. However, Petra calls Jesse to catch up with the group, so they are forced to do so. When everyone reaches The Oasis, the group splits off in search of ways to go back to the Overworld and defeat Romeo. The search is stopped when a loud cry comes from Xara, who is crouched over the spot where her bed was. Sobbing, she remembers one of her promises, which is to sleep when she reaches home in order to think up a way to defeat Romeo; but now that her bed is gone, she cannot fulfill it. This overwhelms her deeply and leaves her with little hope, but she does shake that aside for a while, and she finds the portal that she built in a building (it is currently broken, and Romeo took all the credit for building it). Xara explains to Jesse's group that when the portal is fixed, it takes those that enter it to the place where the origin of an object placed in the portal's item frame came from. Also, with Jesse's encouragement, she concocts a plan; while she fixes the portal, Jesse and their friends find an object from their home to place for the portal and Fred's weapon that would defeat Romeo (which is in his town, Fred's Keep). A horde of mobs, including the Giant Enderman, drive the group away from The Oasis and they stow away via minecart. Chapter 2 Before the group can cross over a bridge, the Giant Enderman suddenly appears in front of it and breaks the track, forcing the group to jump off in different directions. Jesse and Jack become seperated from the others and nearly die holding on to the edge of the cliff. A band of scavengers notice them and offer a deal: in excahnge for their swords, the scavengers will pull them off the cliff. If Jesse refuses, Jack will lose his grip and fall off the cliff. Jesse does make it, though, and they notice the other half of the group fighting off a horde of creepers. Now reunited, Jesse tells the stories back at the cliff, which will vary: *If Jack fell off, Jesse will sadly reveal that Jack has died, dimming the moods of everyone else. Depending on who Jesse brought out of Cellblock X, Nurm and Lluna's reactions will slightly alter: Nurm will mourn over the loss of his beloved friend, while Lluna will be disgusted at Jesse and spit on them. *If Jesse and Jack traded their weapons, Petra will get fed up and ask where their weapons were. Jack will explain the situation, being disgusted since now he and Jesse have no weapons to fight anything. Eventually, the pack reaches Fred's Keep, and encounter a citizen named Cam. At their presence, she runs away from them, having known everyone in The Underneath but not Jesse's group. When they reach the top, they encounter another woman, Binta, who is busy announcing the arrival of the Faithful Friend of Trivia contest. The announcement breaks up after, when Cam points out Jesse's group. Taking the chance, Jesse asks Binta if they could go inside Fred's house to find his weapon. However, Binta would not, since she claims that the house is so sacred, only the winner of the Faithful Friend of Trivia contest can enter. Jesse then ventures around Fred's keep for clues about Fred so they can win. If necessary, Jesse can chat with their friends. *Petra is currently finding a way in Fred's house without getting busted. Also, she secretly asks Jesse if she is acting differently than usual since she notes others are staring at her weirdly. *Radar is practicing his strength and combat skills. Lluna may also assist him in doing push-ups. *If Jack was saved, he will be busy telling stories to the citizens, mentioning unfamiliar places to their amazement. *If Nurm was brought, he will state that he is currently trying to find facts about Fred. Jesse not only can learn the following clues from the other citizens of Fred's keep, but they can also interact with them: *Jesse can meet a gardener named Hilda, who tells them that Fred's favorite tool was a diamond hoe. *If Jesse notices a painter named Wanda painting with her feet (her hands are injured, as she ventured outside of Fred's Keep into the wilds). She will ask them if they can craft a canvas for her. When they do, she will tell them that Fred's favorite shade of blue was lapis blue. *Jesse can encounter a man called Willy, who watches over Fred's pet chicken. However, Willy will refuse to tell Jesse its name. Meanwhile, Jesse meets a puppy named Blocco. Jesse instructs Blocco to run into the chicken's pen, letting Willy accidentally blurt out the chicken's name: Waffles. *Jesse can talk to Kent, the current champion of the contest, who brags about his undefeated winning streak. *If Cam sees Jesse, she will be frightened at them, causing them to walk away from her. When Jesse is prepared to start the contest against Kent, the first round is announced: both will have to build a representation of Fred with clay and wool. Since both builds impress Binta, she declares the round a draw. Then, the second round is announced: questions about Fred have to be answered, with the last question worth double points. The last question turns out to be about Fred's favorite type of wood, revealed by Xara while Jesse's group was at The Oasis. With the said question, Jesse can either win or lose the contest: if they win, they can choose to accept Fred's sleeping garments. If the opposite happens, though, they will have to sneak in Fred's house, as Petra suggests. As soon as Jesse finds the closet, they discover a button inside. When they press it, they are transported to a hidden lower level. Underneath, they find a map of the Underneath (where they see a third city called Romeoburg located on the map; Jesse assumes it is Romeo's city), and Fred's Journal (which they pick up and read). Inside the book, they stumble upon Fred's thoughts on Xara and Romeo. Jesse figures Fred is confessing about the vitality of the Admins' bonds toward each other and he just wants the three of them to be together. There was one detail inside the book, though; out of sheer frustration at each other the three had left a cabin Fred calls "home," making Jesse realize his house in Fred's keep wasn't his real home - his cabin was. The facts hit Jesse: Fred's weapon is actually in said cabin, not Fred's Keep. Based on Jesse's answers during the contest, they either exit the cabin or Binta busts them. Outside, Binta confides to them that rumors have been going around about Jesse and compant ever since they arrived: the citizens of Fred's Keep believe they came from the Overworld. When Romeo is mentioned during their talk, this stirs up the citizens' attention, and Jesse reveals what is currently going on at Beacontown with Romeo. Binta then offers a deal: in exchange for her telling them where Fred's cabin is, Jesse and company take them to the Overworld, to honor Fred's wishes to keep his citizens safe. Jesse agrees, and Binta gives them three things: the fact that Fred's cabin is in Romeoburg, a compass pointing to Romeoburg, and fireworks so she can find Jesse and their group in The Oasis. If Jack and Nurm are still with the group, they will stay behind to keep themselves and Fred's citizens safe while everyone else leaves for Romeoburg. Chapter 3 While heading to Romeoburg on the minecart tracks, Petra and Radar start teasing each other about liking Jesse and Jack, until Radar pokes fun about Petra's bond to Jack, making her miss Jack more. She quickly changes the subject by asking Jesse if the group is still heading in the right direction; they are, but the track is broken and the minecarts fall out of the track. Just as everyone gets themselves together, all but Jesse gets struck by a Splash Potion of Slowness. Confused, Jesse turns around to find the same ninja they saw after exiting the diamond tower, armed with a diamond sword. Depending on Jesse's relationship with the scavengers, the following may happen: *If Jesse lets them take their sword in exchange for them pulling Jesse and Jack up, Jesse will have no sword to fight the ninja. When they realize that, they make a few quick dodges before the ninja holds the sword near Jesse's throat. The ninja starts interrogating Jesse to see if they are a decoy or not, wherein Jesse fails to convince him. Just as the ninja is ready to kill Jesse, the ninja finally recognizes the real Jesse when their expression and tone gives it away. *If Jesse refused the scavengers' deal, Jesse will fight the ninja since both have their own sword. Both will narrowly avoid each other's attacks until Jesse gets the upper hand and pushes the ninja to the ground. Surrendering, the ninja recognizes Jesse due to their skill in combat the ninja just witnessed. The ninja then takes off his mask, who turns out to be Ivor. The rest of Jesse's friends also become free from the effects of the potion. Excitedly, Ivor explains to them how he became a ninja and had overheard the gossip about what Jesse had done recently. After he and Harper wrapped up their vacation, they found out that Jesse had fought Romeo in his Prismarine Colossus form; however, there was a twist to the story in which Jesse defeated him and took his powers for themself. Apparently, most of the Beacontown citizens fell for the lie, and now hate "Jesse" for their ruthless actions of making people disappear for questioning "Jesse's" will. Recalling the events of the last episode's epilogue, Ivor also spills to the group that by orders from Romeo, Ivor was supposed to kill the real Jesse using The Old Order of the Stone's Amulet as a tracking device (Romeo has reprogrammed it to track Jesse and their friends). However, because Ivor did not recognize "Jesse's" peculiar behavior with the help of his ninja skills, he held suspicions that "Jesse" was not who it seems. On top of that, Ivor has to hastily report to Romeo in the Sunshine Institute about the real Jesse's current status in order to not provoke Romeo's suspicions. Realizing that the Amulet can be used to take Jesse and company home (Soren the Architect had crafted it in the Overworld), Jesse asks Ivor for it, and he complies. Plus, to buy themselves time to find Fred's weapon without Romeo looking for them, Jesse (or Radar, if Jesse remains mute) comes up with a decoy story for Ivor to share with Romeo. Afterward, Ivor disappears via smoke bombs and the rest of the group resumes heading to Romeoburg. Chapter 4 Reaching Romeoburg, Jesse, Petra, and Radar encounter a wall, the sound of yelling people in the background, and two guards under the names Soup and Val. Although the two claims they have an army that will drive everyone out of Romeoburg, Jesse rats them out about their army. The guards sheepishly reveal the army is really fake - the screaming was actually coming from a hidden jukebox. Despite this, the guards admit they still cannot let the group through on account of the fact that the biggest building in Romeoburg includes an event called "Romeo's Challenge," where Romeo designed the building just so he and the other Admins can beat it. Jesse and their group still convince them to let them in by building a scary sculpture on a pedestal, as a warning sign to keep other travelers out. In exchange, Soup and Val trade them some armor and weapons as the group enters the building. If Lluna went with them, she will stay behind to hang out with the only other llama in the city. As soon as Jesse, Petra, and Radar activate the challenge, the first challenge starts, consisting of Magma Cubes and Magma Golems, which the trio beats easily. Unfortunately, when the second challenge starts, it is revealed that there are six hundred challenges total they must beat. Realizing that none of them will make it out alive, Radar is sent to mess with the machine in control of sending the challenges to skip to the six hundredth challenge, which he successfully does. Afterward, the six hundredth challenge starts, which is apparently a Giant Magma Golem everyone must kill. Using the waterfalls provided in the building, Jesse lures the Golem into them, decapitating both his arms. To Jesse's surprise, their pickaxe they used to decapitate the arms breaks, so the trio comes up with another plan: making TNT. With the building's crafting table and sand, and Jesse's gunpowder back at Fred's keep, Jesse is able to create and ignite the TNT, using the Giant Magma Golem's legs to ignite the TNT and defeat the Golem. This successfully completes the challenge, letting Jesse and their friends exit the building. If Lluna was part of the group, Jesse will be shocked to find her standing outside of the exit. Chapter 5 The quartet finally reaches Fred's cabin, and the group splits off. Jesse finds Petra in the cabin, so the duo search for Fred's weapon, which is behind the block next to Xara's bed. The weapon appears to be in the book, which explains about Fred's intent to defeat Romeo, more of the Admin's struggles and a code representing the "Word of Passage" to use at a "primary terminal": "#potato451." Jesse keeps Xara's bed for later. Meanwhile, Petra discloses her feelings about Jesse's Gang: how the whole group appears to be falling apart, but she still wants to be with them. However, she reveals an important problem: she wants to venture out instead of staying in Beacontown to find her true passion, but nobody would as they are too busy. Before exiting Fred's cabin, Jesse can comfort Petra if they wish to do so. Returning to The Oasis, the group discovers that Xara fixed the portal. Jesse ignites the firework Binta gave them. Around the same time, Xara arrives, scolding Jesse for attracting more people's attention. She continues to ramble on about how Fred cannot be redeemed (leaving Jesse the decision of giving Xara's bed to her or not). However, she does find out about Jesse's part of the deal and read about Fred's weapon before running off in case there were monsters to fight. Sure enough, spiders, zombies, and even the Giant Enderman arrive to attack the people. The Giant Enderman also manages to drop Jesse from a great height, but just before they get crushed they are caught by Jack, who either actually survived his fall at the cliff or returned from Fred's Keep. The citizens of the said town had also arrived with Jack (and Nurm if he was at Fred's Keep), and they fight the monsters. Eventually, the citizens are trapped, the Giant Enderman is in hot pursuit of Radar, and Jesse and Petra are repairing the building holding the portal home. Jesse then has to make a choice to let Radar serve as bait for the Giant Enderman or leave Fred's people behind. Whatever Jesse chose will take their friends and whoever they chose to follow them with themself through the portal. Xara may also run through the portal if she does not have her bed, in order to seek revenge against Romeo. Chapter 6 Jesse, their friends, and the others (Radar/Fred's people, depending on who also entered the portal) travel through the portal curriculum and land on familiar terrain. It turns out everyone was transported to The Old Order of the Stone's temple, confirming that they truly reached the Overworld. The following may happen depending on the aforementioned people who went in the portal: *If Radar was brought to the surface, then he expresses fear as soon as he sees the temple. He starts revering the temple, which causes everyone else to laugh at his innocence. *If Fred's people were brought to the surface, then Binta checks every one to see if they are okay. Petra then recalls Radar, and states that he would be totally amazed if he saw it. Binta also tells Jesse her gratefulness to Radar for saving them. Both conversations are interrupted when Jesse notices fireworks coming from the sky. This leads everyone inside the temple, and they discover where the fireworks were coming from: a newly transformed Beacontown. Post-credits Scene After the credits, Lukas can be seen entering the Order Hall and excitedly running up to “Jesse” (the Admin disguised). He asks “Jesse” where everyone else is after hesitating for one moment. “Jesse” does not respond to Lukas’ question, but instead turns to face him while his eyes glow red and yellow. Impacts There are certain choices in this episode that can be affected by previous choices. *Jack will either be happy that Nurm is with him or will treat Lluna slightly harshly, depending on who Jesse left behind in Cellblock X. *If Jack falls off the cliff, Lluna and Nurm will react differently at the situation. Choices *Did you accept the scavenger's deal to trade weapons? *Did you win the Faithful Friend of Fred trivia contest? *What did you say to Petra in Fred's cabin? *Did you give Xara her bed? *Who did you bring to the surface? Category:Plots